Multi-room or multi-suite facilities such as hotels, apartment buildings, office complexes, dormitories, office buildings, classrooms, cruise ships, laboratory facilities, and similar structures have many devices that, if monitored and/or controlled in a manner not currently done, will generate new functionalities in the areas of facility security, facility operational efficiency, and facility maintenance (for the facility operator and the facility user) and will generate an overall cost reduction in facility management and maintenance.
A problem often encountered while visiting a hotel as a guest is the nuisance of standing in line at the front desk, particularly during check-in. As standard hotel locks require cards to be uniquely encoded with information such as the guest stay duration, room number and other preferences such as access to common rooms, spa, and added services etc., there is usually no alternative to checking-in at the front desk for a guest to obtain a properly encoded access card.